The Seer of Dreams
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver, Gillian and Pete finally make it to Egypt.


_"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Air __France__ I want to welcome you to __Paris__. The local time is now715 am. We will be taking off shortly for __Cairo_Egypt___. Our flight time this morning will be 4 and one half hours. Thank you and have a pleasant flight."_

MacGyver checked the time on his watch; it was still set on California time. Their flight had left Sunday afternoon, leaving LA at noon. It was now 10 pm that night but with the time change it was 7 in the morning on Monday. He shook his head as he turned to his wife beside him. "Do you realize how long we have been in the air?" 

Gillian nodded. "Yeah I know, with the time change we have been flying for about 19 hours and we aren't there yet. We still have four and a half more to go."

The couple was sitting in a pair of maroon seats; they were in the middle of the compartment. The high backed seats around them were filled with Gillian's staff, Pete being among them. MacGyver had decided to dress in blue jeans and a bright blue long sleeved shirt. He had chosen something comfortable to travel in since the flight was going to be so long. Gillian had put on a pair of jeans as well, a rarity for the young woman. The only other time she had been in a pair of jeans was when she and Mac had traveled to London.  She had on a pair of black jeans and a white knit shirt.

"19 hours, that's a lot." Mac leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. "And you're sure your friend is going to meet us there?"

"Positive, he'll be there. He promised he was going to take us to Luxor."

MacGyver turned his head towards his wife. "How far is it to Luxor from Cairo?"

"A little over 300 miles."

"Oh terrific, with the time change from London to Cairo plus the flying time we will have spent 24 hours in a plane. Then we will have to spend 3 or 4 more hours on the road to Luxor." He sighed and shook his head. "You know, I wouldn't be doing all this for just anyone."

Gillian smiled at her husband. "I know it's been a pain in the neck getting there Mac but I _promise_ it's going to be worth it."

"Why don't you show me your appreciation then?"

"All right I will." She put her hand behind her husband's neck and moved him towards her, giving him a kiss. The plane began to move, jolting everyone. That broke the kiss and Mac looked at his wife.

"Wow nice kiss, now I know what they mean about feeling the world move."

Gillian laughed. "I can't take credit for that Honey; it was the plane getting ready to take off."

"Oh, all right then." He reached in between their seats and took his wife by the hand. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. The plane was picking up speed and in a matter of minutes it was airborne, heading east towards Egypt.

"So tell me about this friend of yours."

Mac had taken a cat nap; he had dozed for an hour. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted in his chair.

Gillian turned her body towards her husband and crossed her denim cladded legs, she smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you about my friend." She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Gillian cleared her throat. "I swear I am telling you the truth Mac, my friend's name is Dr. Henry William Jones."

MacGyver looked at his wife with wide eyes; he started to open his mouth. Gillian saw this and put her hand up. "And to answer your question before you even ask, _yes_ we all called him Indy. We named him after Harrison Ford's character because of his name and the fact he's an archaeologist."

They both started laughing and Gillian shook her head. "But believe me when I tell you that Indy is probably the most unlikely archaeologist you ever saw in your life."

"Why do you say that?"

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "First off he's about 6 foot 4. He's so thin I swear he looks like he weighs about a 100 pounds. He has long brown silvery hair that he always puts in a ponytail. The last time I saw Indy he had a goatee that was starting to turn silver too." She shook her head as she pictured her friend. "He looks more like a held over Hippie then he does an archeologist."

MacGyver nodded, he licked his lips and pressed them together. He was curious about something, the way his wife spoke about her friend made him think that they might have been more than friends. "Gill, were you and Indy…close?"

Gillian glanced at her husband, a slight smile coming to her lips. "Indy was my professor my last couple of years of college. He was very good to me and taught me a lot." She reached over and picked up Mac's hand and held it in hers. "Henry was my friend, and that was all Mac. He hinted that he wanted to be more than that but I told him no. I valued him as a friend and a colleague, maybe even a big brother. He was there for me when I first broke up with Michael and I loved him dearly for that but not that way." She lifted his hand and gently pressed her lips to it. "You are the only man I have _ever loved Mac."_

MacGyver grinned at his wife; he leaned close and gave her a kiss, touching his forehead to hers.

It was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon when the plane landed in Cairo. A pair of automatic glass doors slid open and MacGyver, Gillian and Pete all stepped through them. They had now been traveling for 25 hours. The couple had their carry on gym bags on their backs as they walked through the crowded airport. MacGyver was very weary from all the flying; he took his black gym bag off of his shoulder and carried it in his hands.

"Well, any sign of him Gill?"

Gillian was just as exhausted as her husband but at the same time she was excited about being there and seeing her old friend. She took her red back pack off her back and slung it over her shoulder.  She was scanning the crowd. "I don't see him."

Pete was in a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt, he sighed. "He's got to be here somewhere; he said he would meet us."

The threesome stopped walking and started looking around. Gillian spotted someone near the luggage area; it was not too far away. She smiled widely as she recognized her friend. "There he is!"

Gillian dropped her back pack and started running towards him. "Indy!"

Henry William Jones was just as Gillian had described. It had been almost a decade since she saw him. The only changes were his hair was totally silver now and he had gained a little bit of weight. He was in a pair of faded light blue jeans and a brightly flowered Hawaiian shirt. He turned towards the sound of his name and smiled, opening his arms widely. "Flame!"

MacGyver picked up his wife's backpack and he and Pete started following her. At the mention of her nickname they both looked at each other. "Flame?"

Gillian was laughing as she hugged her friend around the neck; he picked her up and hugged her. "How ya doing Flame?" 

"I'm great Indy, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too Doll, me too." He closed his eyes briefly and set her down. He gave her a couple of kisses on her cheeks. He stepped back and took her hands. "Wow you look amazing. You are _still so hot you burn." He shook his head and sighed. _

Gillian could feel her face heat up, she turned and saw her husband and Pete had finally made it over to them. She let go of her friend's hands and smiled at MacGyver. 

"Indy, I want you to meet two very important men in my life."

Gillian reached down and picked up her husband's hand and held it. "Dr. Henry William Jones, I want you to meet MacGyver." She put her other arm around his waist. "My husband."

Indy's eyes grew round; he realized what he had said about Gillian being hot.  "It's a pleasure to meet you MacGyver." He tried to smile as he stuck out his hand. "Sorry about that crack I made about your wife."

MacGyver started shaking his hand. "Don't worry about it Dr. Jones."

"Indy, please." The grey haired man sighed. "You are a very lucky man MacGyver."

Mac smiled at him and nodded his head. "All right then, Indy." He squeezed his wife's hand; he knew full well how lucky he was.

Gillian turned and motioned to Pete. "And this is my very _dear friend, Pete Thornton; he is the Director of Operations at the Phoenix Foundation." She turned to Pete. "Pete this is Dr. Henry William Jones."_

Pete stuck out his hand and Indy shook it. "A pleasure to meet you Indy, please call me Pete."

"Same here Pete, welcome to Cairo."

Indy looked at his friend. "You went and got yourself married Flame; I am so heartbroken that you didn't even tell me."

Gillian shook her head. "And what was I supposed to do Indy? Send you a smoke signal? Carrier pigeon? You are not exactly the easiest guy to find."

The rest of Gillian's staff caught up with Pete, MacGyver and Gillian. She turned around and saw all of them.

"There you guys are!" She pointed to her friend. "This is Indy Jones, he is going to take us to Luxor." She glanced at her friend. "Right Indy?"

Indy put his hands up to the crowd. "Right, I brought along some of my staff and 6 SUVs. We are going to pack you guys and your luggage up and drive you to Luxor." He counted everyone, there were 12 in all. "So if you all will follow me, we'll go."

He looked at Gillian. "Flame, you, your husband and Pete can all ride with me."

Gillian gave him a slight bow of her head. "That is _very kind of you."_

He raised his head to address the crowd. "It's this way everyone, let's go."

A long line of all terrain vehicles drove through the desert on their way to Luxor. There was no road; they had to drive through the desert itself. The ride was not a smooth one, the sand and the terrain made things bumpy and rough. Because it was late November, the weather in Egypt was reasonable. The temperature was about 70 degrees. It was the perfect time for Gillian and her staff to be there. 

Indy Jones was in the lead in his bright red Suburban. Pete was sitting next to him in the front seat. MacGyver and Gillian were in the back seat. Indy checked his rear view mirror, looking at his old friend.

"Flame, we got your equipment last week, everything has been set up. All of the tents, the showers, everything."

Gillian nodded and sighed out of relief. "That's good, after how hard I fought with that company I'm glad everything went smoothly."

MacGyver looked at the back of the driver. "Don't you and your staff have tents there?"

"No MacGyver, my staff and I live in Luxor itself. There is an apartment building that we have been living in for the past few years."

"Oh, so we'll be the only ones sleeping at the sight itself."

Indy nodded. "Right."

The bank of the Nile was right beside them and they kept looking at the water. Gillian sighed, she was so happy to be there. "Wow, the Nile, I _never thought I would see it." She leaned against her husband's shoulder. "This is a dream come true Mac. Finally I'm in Egypt."_

MacGyver put his hand to her head and kissed it. "I know, it's amazing isn't it?" He was looking out the window at the murky blue water of the Nile.

"It is, I've got souvenirs from Egyptian digs in my office but they were given to me from other people. This time I'll have some souvenirs of my own to bring back."

Mac nodded and kissed his wife's head again. "Yeah you will." He stroked her hair. "Boy you were right about the temperature Gill, whenever you hear about Egypt it's always about how hot it is."

"There are seasons here just like back in LA Mac."

Indy adjusted his mirror and looked at MacGyver. "It's winter here MacGyver. The temp won't get much past 70 this time of year." He laughed. "We've even had snow, of course it didn't really stick to the ground but it has snowed. It makes the work much easier when it doesn't get so hot. You all picked a great time to be up here."

Pete was also looking out of his window at the desert and the river. "That's good; when we were in Santa Fe we roasted. It was fun but very hot work; we had to take breaks in between all the digging."

Indy turned to his passenger. "That's how we have to do it in the summer around here. The temperature can go into the 100s, even the 110s. Sometimes we have to get some huge industrial lights and do some night work in the peak of the summer season."

The stout man beside him shook his head. "I can imagine, so how long until we get to Luxor?"

"About 3 hours."

Pete sighed. "That long huh, I was hoping it'd be sooner."

Indy chuckled. "I know you all have spent a lot of time in the air but we'll get you to your tents as fast as we can. If you are tired feel free to nap, I'm the one behind the wheel not any of you."

"I don't know if I can sleep just yet." Pete unbuckled his seat belt and turned partially around. "How about the two-"

He stopped in mid sentence and shook his head. MacGyver and Gillian were asleep; they were leaning against each other. Pete smiled at his two friends as he sat back forward in his seat. "You're right Indy, I might as well nap." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

The area of the Valley of the Kings they were going to was a particularly flat area. It was hardly touched by anyone. There were only two tombs nearby, Ramesses II, and the tomb of Ramesses IV. There were two outcrops of rock in that area. One almost in the center and the other one was at the western edge.  It was at the base of one of these rock outcrops that Indy Jones and his staff had spent the past 5 years excavating. They were only days away from finally breaking through into what they thought was a main chamber.  

Indy and the other SUVs drove down the main path that cut through the heart of the Valley of the Kings. He drove to the very edge of the valley and parked his vehicle in the middle of the tent city.

"Well here we are." He was the only one awake; he turned around in his seat and touched Gillian on the shoulder. "Flame?"

Gillian stirred and opened her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

The older man with the grey hair grinned. "Welcome to the hind end of the Valley of the Kings."

Gillian grinned and shook her husband gently. "Mac, we're here."

MacGyver opened his eyes and yawned. "We are?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Gillian opened her door and got out, the area they were in had dark beige cliffs that were just to the west of them. She looked around at huge beige rocks and boulders that surrounded them, going as far as she could see. There was something magical about the air and she could feel it. She was standing in the presence of history. The wind kicked up a bit and she closed her eyes, just listening to everything. She could almost hear the workers from thousand of years ago carving the tombs out of these rocks for their beloved Pharaohs. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, she turned to see her husband.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." She put her arm around her husband's waist. "And I can't believe I'm here."

Indy walked up to them. "Well we used some of our equipment to smooth out some of the ground here so we could set up your tent city." He turned around and pointed it out to them. "Take a look."

MacGyver and Gillian turned and saw the tent city that had been set up. There were 18 tents that surrounded the area behind the large center outcrop of rock. The rock would be providing a shelter from the high desert winds.  They all would be sleeping, showering, and eating close to the tomb of Ramesses IV.

"I hope Ramesses the Fourth doesn't mind having us as neighbors."

Indy laughed. "Well Flame we couldn't have you guys camped anywhere else without interfering with the work area."

MacGyver nodded. "So when do we get started?" He was hoping that Indy would not want to start work until the next day. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of the day relaxing and resting.

Indy grinned. "Don't worry MacGyver; I won't force you all to work until tomorrow morning. I know how hard a trip it's been to get here." He put his hand on Mac's shoulder. "So by all means, feel free to sleep and relax."

Mac smiled. "I appreciate that Indy."

Gillian sighed; she too was starting to feel the affects of the long plane rides. "Me too, but what I could really use is some food."

"Don't worry I got that all taken care of, the mess tent has an early dinner all ready made. You guys brought enough food to feed three armies."

Gillian nodded. "Well I figured it was better to have food with us then to risk my staff not being able to take the local food and coming down with something."

"Good call Flame, good call."

The threesome starting walking towards the tent city to the beige canvas mess tent, it was time to eat.

MacGyver and Gillian's tent was different this time then the one they had in Santa Fe. The tent they had in Santa Fe was a three room beige canvas tent. It was rather large and very roomy. This time however they were in a more modern tent. It was located on the outer edge of the tent city, the closest tent to the entrance to Ramesses IV's tomb, giving the couple privacy. 

The tent was a large olive green vinyl rectangle. The top of it had a slight dome shape to it. The roof was tan and the floor on the inside of it was also tan. The tent was broken up into two parts. There was a small section of the tent that resembled a screened in porch; it was framed with mosquito netting. Just inside of it was a zippered section that led to the sleeping area. There was a small dark green tent sitting right next to their tent, it was their own shower. 

"We need to take off our boots or we're going to track sand and gravel into our temporary home Gill."

MacGyver crouched down and started untying his hiking boots. Gillian did the same; they both had their hiking boots in their hands as they unzipped the flap and stepped inside.

"We have a little sitting area, how nice." 

Mac nodded. "Yeah, and since we have a floor we can sit right on the ground." He unzipped the next section and parted the olive green vinyl. He stepped inside and looked around. This was a two room, 6 person tent. Indy and his staff had taken the liberty of setting up their air mattress on its wooden frame. It was just to the left, along the west wall. Across the tent against the east wall was their large black trunk. There were two lawn chairs and a small wooden table with two lanterns beside it. Gillian walked over to the table and put their boots on top of it.

There was a center pole, Mac went over to it and flipped a switch, the dim little tent suddenly lit up. He looked up and saw a string of light bulbs going across the ceiling of the small tent.  

"We have power." 

He took his back pack off of his arm and took his wife's red one from her. He hung them on a stray nail hammered into the pole.

A small black box with a vent was sitting on a perch near the top of the pole caught MacGyver's attention. He saw a second switch on the pole and he flipped it. The black box began to whir and he reached up and put his hand over the vent. He started laughing. 

Gillian creased her brow. "What is so funny?"

"It's a portable air conditioner."

The young woman shook her head as she looked down at their air mattress. It had been made like a regular bed, there was a light brown blanket on top of it and two more folded up sitting at the foot of it. There were two pillows with matching pillow cases.  MacGyver went over to their trunk and opened the drawers. He took out a pair of blue shorts.

"Did you see that Indy gave us our own shower?" He touched the bottom of his shirt and started hiking it up. He pulled it over his head and set it on top of one of the lawn chairs.

Gillian unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs. She lifted her knit shirt over head, leaving her in her underclothes.

"Yeah I saw, that was nice of him." She pulled off her socks; she too draped her clothes on one of the lawn chairs. She watched as her husband changed into his shorts. As soon as he was done she put her arms around him and hugged him.

"What's the matter Gill? Tired?" Mac put his arms around his wife.

"Exhausted." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her husband. "I want to curl up in your arms and just sleep."

"Well let's do that then." He let go of his wife and took her hand, they walked over to the air mattress. Mac took the extra blankets off of it and set them down on top of the trunk. He peeled back the bed and laid down on it. He sighed heavily. "Oh man that feels good."

Gillian climbed onto the air mattress. "You're right it does, I'm all sore from those airplane seats. We should have gone first class so the seats would have been more comfortable."

"After 25 hours on two planes and 3 more in a car, _nothing is comfortable." MacGyver tucked his arms under his head. "Except this bed." He turned and looked at his wife. "And besides, we weren't paying for this little trip Gill, the Foundation is."  He looked up at the ceiling and groaned._

"What?"

"I left the lights on."

"I'll get them." Gillian sighed as she got up and went over to the pole, she flipped the switch and once more the tent was dim. "But I'll leave the little air conditioner on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She climbed back into the bed and moved closer to her husband.

As promised, Mac turned on his side and let his wife curl up next to him. He put his arms around her and they both went to sleep.

It was almost 5 o'clock when the couple had gone to bed. It was now midnight and everything was dark and quiet. Gillian opened her eyes and looked around, the tent was pitch black. She could hear her husband breathing as she slowly sat up. She quietly climbed out of bed and went over to the trunk. She opened a drawer and took out a match. She struck it against the side of the trunk and lit one of the lanterns that were on the table. The tent filled with light and Gillian checked her watch, it was set to Egyptian time and read that it was 5 after 12.

"What's the matter?" MacGyver sat up and rubbed his face.

"Nothing I just woke up, that's all."

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

He flopped back down on the mattress. "We were asleep for 7 hours?"

"Yeah." Gillian left the lantern lit and laid back down beside her husband. "Well we did spend one whole day traveling."  She turned her head towards him. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Me too."

MacGyver was lying on his back; he turned to his side and moved closer to his wife. He put his head down on the hollow of her neck. Gillian put her hands in her husband's hair and started playing with it. 

"Did Indy say anything to you about whose tomb he thinks he's found?"

"No, but he did promise to show me some artifacts they uncovered. He thinks they may have some clue as to who is buried there." Gillian sighed. "Some of the tents in this little city belong to him and his staff. Not all 18 of them are for us."

"Yeah I figured that." Mac lifted his head and started kissing his wife's neck.

"You _are_ feeling better aren't you?" She sighed as she put her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" He kissed up to her face and started kissing her lips.

Gillian laughed. "Oh I don't know, a little birdie told me."

Mac shifted, stretching out partially on top of his wife. He was looking down at her. "Being in a tent like this reminds me of Santa Fe."

His wife grinned at him. "Yeah I know, it does." She touched her husband's face and pressed her lips to his. "That was the first time you ever made love to me."

MacGyver smiled and nodded his head. "I know, I'll never forget it."

This made his wife grin. "Why?"

His face blushed slightly; even in the low light the lantern gave off she could see his pink cheeks. "You know why."

"No I don't." The truth was that Gillian did know, she just wanted her husband to tell her.

Mac licked his lips and pressed them together. "Because it was the most amazing time I had ever had." He looked at her seriously. "Up until then I didn't know it could be that way."

Gillian put both hands on her husband's face. "It was because we love each other Mac, that's why it was so special. There is a big difference in having sex with someone and making love with someone."

Her husband nodded. "You showed me that." He kissed her gently, touching his forehead to hers. "Since we are both rested and awake, there are many things I'd like to show you before the sun comes up."

The young woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Oh? Is the Egyptian air giving you wicked ideas?"

"No, I had them before we got here."

"So what do you want to do?"

Mac looked at his wife with great affection. "I want to show my wife how I feel about her."

Gillian smiled widely and kissed her husband. "I want to show you too."

She put her hands around her husband's back and moved them down it. She touched the waistband of his shorts. 

MacGyver shook his head at his wife. "Hey Madam Archaeologist, _I'm_ the one in charge of _this_ excavation." He moved so he was all the way on top of her. He reached behind him and took her hands away from his shorts.

_"MacGyver?  Gillian?"_

Pete was standing outside his friends' olive green tent; he heard nothing going on inside. He cupped his hands to his eyes and looked through the mosquito netting. Despite the bright morning sun it was too dark to see anything inside the tent. Pete sighed; he decided to invite himself in. He unzipped the mosquito netting and stepped inside the porch area. He saw the inner flap was unzipped; he poked his head in and saw the bare back of his friend, the sheet pulled up to his waist.

"MacGyver?"

He pulled the two flaps apart and stepped inside. He could see his friend was asleep and that he was alone in the bed. Pete looked around and saw the windows were all zipped shut. He walked around the bed and started unzipping all of the windows, letting the bright Egyptian sun into the dim tent. 

MacGyver got a blast of blinding light right in his face. He opened his eyes and shielded his face from it.

"Gillian?"

Pete stood over his friend, blocking out the sun. "No, guess again."

Mac's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw his friend standing over him. "Pete?" He looked beside him and saw the other half of the bed was empty. "Where's Gillian?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, I just got here, I came to take you both to breakfast."

"What time is it?"

Pete checked his watch. "It's a few minutes after 6."

MacGyver tossed his sheet aside and got up; he still had his shorts on as he walked over to his trunk and opened some of the drawers. He looked at his friend and noticed he was in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. "So how's the weather out there?"

Pete sat down on his friend's bed. "It's really nice, it's only supposed to get up to 72 today."

"Yeah we got cold and turned off our little air conditioner about 2 o'clock this morning."

MacGyver got a large blue bath towel out of one of the drawers and slung it over his shoulder. "Okay, give me 10 minutes to go shower and then we'll go see if we can find my wife and have breakfast."

Pete nodded. "Yeah I saw you guys have your own shower, must be nice." 

"I guess, but I'll let you know after I try it out."

Mac yawned as he set his clothes on the bed beside his friend. He slipped on a pair of blue shower shoes and left to go clean up.

Gillian had woken up at 5 am. She had put on a pair of khaki shorts and a pink and white striped sleeveless shirt. She was in Indy's tent; he had a very large 4 room white canvas tent that was set up like a mini laboratory. There were cabinets full of artifacts that lined one whole wall of the tent. In the middle were several large tables that were put together to form a work area. The tables were covered with some of the artifacts that had been uncovered in the 5 years Indy and his team had been excavating the tomb. 

Gillian was bent over the table with a magnifying glass, carefully reading a huge plaque that had been found only a few days before. She was mumbling to herself as she scanned over the fragile stone tablet.

Indy was leaning over the table beside her. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans shorts that were frayed on the ends. He had a pair of beat up tennis shoes on his feet. "You see Flame, the plaque talks about how great this person was but no mention of a name."

"I can see that." Her red hair was hanging loose; she was so far bent over it started falling in her face. She straightened up and set the magnifying glass down. "I need to pull my hair back." She combed her hair with her fingers and reached into her pocket. She pulled her hair into a quick pony tail and secured it with a hair tie. "There."

Gillian picked up her magnifying glass. "There has to be more to this tablet then just this Indy." She shook her head. "The story just stops, there _has_ to be more."

"Good Morning."

Gillian and Indy turned around and saw MacGyver and Pete had come into the tent.  Mac was wearing a pair of dark tan shorts and a light tan t-shirt. 

Gillian smiled as she set her magnifying glass down and kissed her husband. "Morning."

"I wake up to find my wife is missing." Mac put his hands on his wife's shoulders and rubbed them down her arms.

"I know I'm sorry Honey I wanted to get a jump start on things."

Pete laughed. "Yeah I'm the one that woke him up." He saw the tablet on the table and his eyes grew wide. "Wow, what is that?" He walked over to the table and looked at all of the hieroglyphics.

"It's a stone tablet, it tells the story of whoever is buried in the tomb. We found it on Friday."

Gillian nodded as she took her husband by the arm and showed it to him. "Check it out Mac, isn't it neat?"

MacGyver stared down at all of the symbols. "So this person was a healer." He squinted his eyes a little as he tried to make out some of the writing. "And was a source of wisdom and enlightenment."

Indy widened his eyes. "Well I'm very impressed MacGyver, I didn't know you could read hieroglyphics."

Mac smiled. "A little, Gillian has taught me some."

"And he has been a very good student." His wife smiled at her husband proudly. 

"I can see that." Indy clapped his hands together loudly. "I don't know about any of you but I'm starving. How about we go get some breakfast?"

"Good idea." Pete patted his stomach and looked at his friends. "Well come on let's go eat!"

The three men and one woman were sitting inside the giant mess tent. It was a dark green canvas tent that was filled with small tables and chairs. It was air conditioned and the foursome had chosen a private table to sit down and eat. The breakfast that morning consisted of scrambled eggs, sausage patties, hash browns, applesauce and toast. 

Indy had a spoonful of eggs and sighed. "I gotta hand it to you Flame, the cook you brought along really knows his business, this breakfast is great!"

Gillian finished chewing and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I know, and not only is Kevin a great cook but he's a very talented archaeologist."

MacGyver was sitting to the right of Indy; he put his fork down and had a sip of his milk. "I've been meaning to ask you something Indy." 

Indy wiped his mouth. "Sure."

Mac glanced at his wife. "Why do you call my wife Flame?"

The loud clanging of a fork rang out and the three men turned to see Gillian looking very anxious. "Umm Indy…don't you _dare tell him!"_

The older man simply grinned. "Aww come on Flame, he is your husband after all. He _is_ entitled to know the story behind that."

Gillian shook her head. "No he's not."

Mac cleared his throat. "Hey Gill, what have we always said?"

The young woman sighed and wiped her hand across her eyes. "No secrets."

"That's right." He turned to Indy. "Go ahead and tell me, despite what my wife has said I have a right to know why she has that nickname."

Indy was finished with his breakfast and casually pushed his metal tray aside. He leaned back in his chair and started wiping his hands with his napkin. 

"When I was at UCLA, it was traditional for the college to have their own version of the Olympic Games. So every other year all of the sororities and fraternities would participate in this mini version of the Greek games." He looked at Gillian, who was already flushed with embarrassment. "So one day I decided to go ahead and stay and watch all the fun. And who should I see representing the Zeta Tau Alpha Sorority?"

MacGyver and Pete were sitting across from each other and they both turned and looked at Gillian.

"My wife?"

Indy nodded. "Exactly!  My top student! She had on this bright red bathing suit with flames going up the sides of it. And that was the name she had chosen to participate in the game, Flame. The other girls that were playing against her were these 6 foot tall blond haired beauty queens and here is this spunky little red headed girl with the red fire bathing suit."

MacGyver smiled at the image he got of his wife in her flaming bathing suit. "What events did she participate in?"

"Well the games weren't exactly like the Olympic ones but they were all in good fun."

Gillian sighed and covered her face with her hands. "That's enough Indy, they got the idea now."

Her old friend scoffed. "But Flame I haven't even gotten to the _best_ part!"

"Oh? There's more?" Mac crossed his arms over his chest; he couldn't wait to hear this.

Indy cleared his throat. "One of the most memorable events was wrestling, but it wasn't your ordinary mat wrestling, it was wrestling in a giant mud pit."

MacGyver's mouth dropped open. "Mud wrestling?"

Pete covered his mouth; he was trying not to laugh as he looked at his friend. The young woman's face now matched her hair. 

"Yup, mud wrestling." Indy grinned. "The contestants had to do it in bikinis. Flame's bikini matched her bathing suit; it had bright red flames on the top and bottom."

"Did she win?"

Indy looked at Flame's husband. "A _very good question MacGyver." He stopped long enough to have a drink of his orange juice. "It was Flame, and three blondies in the first round of the competition. That spunky wife of yours got all three of them to say uncle without hardly getting dirty.  The second round had three more girls, that one got a little dirtier but Flame managed to make them all give up. The last round was her and this tough brunette named Dynamite, she had been the game champion from the year before."_

"So what happened?"

"Well, it was a pretty tough competition; Dynamite was no pushover that's for sure. They wrestled and fought with each other a good while before Flame managed to get her in a headlock and make her surrender."

Indy started laughing hard. "You should have seen her Mac; she had mud all over her. They had to take the hose to her so they could put her on the pedestal to give her the trophy and crown!" He wiped his eyes. "So there is this soaking wet girl with the bright red hair and flaming bikini standing on this platform with a small sparkling crown on her head and this huge trophy."

MacGyver laughed at the image of his totally drenched wife, he shook his head. "So ever since then you've called her Flame."

"Yeah, ever since then." Indy finally got control of himself and sighed.

Gillian got up from the table. "Well I think I'll go take another look at that tablet, excuse me."

She pushed her tray aside and left the mess tent. She started walking towards the tent she shared with her husband. 

"Gillian wait a minute!"

She ignored the shout of her husband as she unzipped the tent and went inside of it. MacGyver chased after her and zipped the flap behind him.

"What's the matter?"

Gillian sat down on the bed. "Did it ever occur to you that if I had _wanted_ you to know that story I would have told you?"

MacGyver could see how totally embarrassed she really was. He crouched down in front of her so they were eyelevel with each other. "Hey now, that was a long time ago Gill. We all did silly things in our college days."

Gillian raised an eyebrow to her husband. "Oh and I suppose you mud wrestled in a bikini with 7 women?"

Mac cleared his throat. "Well no, but I did take apart my friend's car and reassembled it on the roof of our dormitory upside down.

Gillian shook her head slowly. "That's hardly the same thing although I do give you points for originality." She looked down at the ground. "I just didn't want you to think badly of me, that's why I never told you the story. It was not my most powerful moment."

MacGyver touched his fingers to her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. "Now why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "Because your wife was a champion mud wrestler and even had a crown and trophy to show for it."

He shook his head at her slowly. "Gillian that's ridiculous, I could never think badly of you no matter what you've done." He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Got it?"

Gillian nodded slowly. "Got it."

"Good." He leaned forward pressing his nose to hers. "Although I _do_ have one little question."

"What?"

Mac leaned back and smiled at his wife. "Can you show me a few of those wrestling moves some time?"

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Get a big puddle of mud and I'll show them all to you."

"Deal!" 

They both started laughing as they touched foreheads.

The base of the rock that Indy was working on was at the western edge of the area they were in. It was beside a massive cliff. Indy and his team had carved their way into the rock. There was a tunnel that had lights strung all over it. It was only a few feet wide, Indy, Gillian, MacGyver and Pete made their way one at a time through this small tunnel. It went on for about one hundred yards into the heart of the outcrop. The walls were very close, and seemed to close around them as they walked. Finally the walls fanned out to twice its size as they made it to the end of the line; ahead of them was a massive rock.

"This is it kids, this is as far as we have gotten." Indy stepped back. "Okay Flame, why don't you use that little talent of yours and tell me if there is anything behind it."

Gillian made her way to it and looked at it. The rock was odd looking, it was very round, obviously it had been carved. "This is not a natural rock formation Indy."

"Yeah I know that, any fool can see that but you know as well as I do how Egyptians _loved_ to play mind games. They could have easily put this here to fool us."

Gillian sighed and nodded her head. "You're right about that, okay." 

She put both of her hands in the middle of the rock and took a deep breath; she let it out slowly and closed her eyes. After several moments, she took her hands away from the rock and turned around to look at the three men. She smiled at them. "This rock is going to be a tough egg to crack."

Indy smiled widely. "Is there something behind it?"

"Yeah, what exactly I couldn't really tell but there _is something back there and this rock is right in front of it."_

MacGyver put his hand on his wife's arm. "Let me see what we're going to need to get this rock out of the way."

Gillian nodded and stepped aside. MacGyver stood in front of the rock and ran his hands over it. There was a tiny amount of space at the top of it. "Well if we get some crowbars I think we'll be able to get it out of there."

Gillian turned and looked at her husband. "Archimedes?"

Mac nodded his head. "Yeah."

Indy put his hands on his hips, he was pondering the request. "I think we may have a few crowbars, are you sure they are going to be strong enough?"

"A lot stronger than the wood would be. I think our best bet would be to put them in the top here and pop it out, like a cork out of a bottle."

Indy nodded. "All right, let's do it." He turned and touched his hand to Gillian's shoulder. "Flame, we're going to need some flashlights, maybe a lantern or two and my camera. Can you get all that?"

The young woman snapped a quick salute. "Yes Sir, on my way."

"Good, we'll get the crowbars."

The three men and one woman all exited the tunnel. Gillian headed for Indy's tent and the three men went off in search of crowbars.

Gillian came back to the tunnel. She had a flashlight in each of her shorts pockets and two lanterns. She had Indy's 35mm camera hanging from its strap around her neck.  She set the two lanterns down on the ground.

"I got all the stuff you asked for Indy."

MacGyver, Indy and Pete all had crowbars, they were standing in front of the rock.

"Okay boys, this is where we see how strong we are."

Mac lifted his crowbar and stuck in the small space at the top of the rock. Indy was on his left, Pete on his right. The two men also put the ends of their crowbars into the space.

"On the count of three." 

The three men all took a few deep breaths. MacGyver counted to three and they all started pushing in their crowbars. Gillian walked over and stood behind her husband; she crouched down and watched the bottom of the rock from between her husband and Indy. She was watching for any sign of movement.

After several seconds and grunting and straining a small dust amount of dust got kicked up. The bottom had shifted causing a tiny dust cloud. This made the young woman smile, her heart started pounding.

"It moved!"

That stopped the men, Indy was wide eyed. "It did?"

"Yeah I saw it."

Mac looked down and saw where his wife was. "Gillian what are you doing? You shouldn't be down there."

"I'm just trying to see if this rock is moving, and it did. Keep trying."

Pete wiped the sweat off of his face. "Keep trying, like it's so easy to move a 2-ton boulder."

The men took a minute to catch their breaths. They stuck their crowbars into the space once more and put their weight into it as they pushed.  Gillian was still watching the rock; she saw it was starting to slide.  "That's it you guys, you're doing it!"

The large rock slid about three more inches and started to teeter. Gillian gasped when she saw the way the rock was starting to tilt. She touched her husband on his leg.  "Mac! It's going to fall!"

MacGyver stopped pushing and looked at the rock. He saw the way it was starting to tip forward. "Whoa stop!" He looked at his two counter parts. "She's right, everyone back!"

MacGyver took his crowbar and jammed it into the top of the rock hard. 

The four people all stepped back and walked a little down the tunnel. They all turned around and watched, waiting for gravity to do the rest. Gillian was standing beside her husband; she reached down and took his hand. She held it in hers and gave it a squeeze; she was very excited to see what was in that chamber.

"Mac why did you put your crowbar into the top of the rock like that?"

"Just giving gravity a little helping hand." He put his other arm around his wife's waist.

Indy was also excited, he was biting his fingernails. "Come on, fall!"

Pete nodded; he too couldn't wait to see what was behind the rock. "Mac, it's not falling."

MacGyver sighed, his friend was right. "Yeah I better give it a hand."

He took a few steps towards it and crouched down. He picked up a discarded crowbar. Gillian was standing behind her husband. She still watching the rock, she saw it was teetering forward. She gasped and grabbed her husband under his arms.

Mac looked up at her. "Gillian what…"

The young woman pulled her husband back hard just as the large rock tipped all the way forward. It hit right where he was crouched down with a loud slam that caused the whole tunnel to shake. A large cloud of dust was kicked up, causing the air to get slightly hazy.

MacGyver was breathing hard. The edge of the huge rock was less than an inch from where his wife had pulled him. If she had taken any longer to do that she wouldn't have gotten him far enough out of the way. 

He swallowed hard and turned around to look at her. She was breathing hard too, her face just as frightened as his was. "Thanks Eagle Eyes."

Gillian still had her hands under his arms. She moved around him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." He hugged his wife and kissed her on the head.

Pete crouched beside his friend and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right Mac?"

"Fine."

Pete shook his head and sighed. "You were almost a pancake." He turned and looked at the massive rock. "That would have been most unpleasant."

"Pete please." Gillian let go of her husband and stood up. She took her husband's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's not talk about the invention of a new dish to serve at dinner time."

Pete creased his brow. "New dish?  
Gillian grinned and winked at her husband. "Yeah, a Pita Mac. I could have used my husband to make an alfalfa and avocado pita."

Mac narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Oh very funny."

Indy chuckled and patted Gillian on the back. "Good job Flame, nice fast reflexes."

"Thanks." The young woman reached behind her and took a flashlight out of her back pocket. She was looking at the dark hole behind the rock. "Well now that the rock is out of the way. Let's go see what we've found." 

The four people started walking towards the fallen rock.

Gillian took a flashlight out of her pocket. She stepped on top of the rock. She poked her head in and turned on the flashlight. The walls were covered from top to bottom with hieroglyphics. 

"All I see are wall to wall symbols." 

MacGyver, Indy and Pete were right behind her. The three men poked their heads in and looked around at the walls. Mac had his hands on his wife's waist. "Well, go on in Gill."

She turned around and looked down at Indy. "Do you mind Indy?"

Indy smiled at her and shook his head. "No, go ahead."

Gillian smiled and leaned down, kissing her friend on the cheek for the privilege of being the first to go inside the chamber. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Gillian bent down and ducked under the hole. She stepped into the room and shined her light around the beige walls.  The air was rather musty and smelled of dust.  The walls were nothing but writing, not one picture. "Come on in guys."

Indy was next; he had his camera around his neck and a lantern in his hands. He lit the wick and turned it up so the small room would fill with light. "Wow!" He raised the camera and started taking pictures.

MacGyver was next; he stood up and looked at all of the symbols. "Amazing."

Pete was the last one in; he had the other lantern in his hand. "So what does all this say?"

Gillian started at one end of the room and started reading. Her lips were moving as she reached out and touched the symbols. "It's a continuation of the story on the tablet Indy." She glided her fingers along the carvings. "The One who sees all….The Seer of Dreams…The One who knows of things to come."

The young woman sighed and shook her head. "No mention of a name."

Indy was snapping pictures. He stopped and lowered the camera. He started reading the walls. "You're right."

Mac was standing beside his wife touching the symbols, they were very detailed. "That's pretty unusual right? Didn't most tombs have the name of who they belonged to carved all over them?"

"Usually yeah. I just don't understand why we have 4 walls that are covered with hieroglyphics but not one mention of a name. It doesn't even say if this is a man or a woman."

Indy nodded as he took a small brush out of his pocket and brushed some thick dust off of some of the carvings. "I don't understand it either Flame. It's like this person's identity has to be kept secret."

Gillian read something on the bottom of the middle wall. She went over to it and touched it. "There's something here about the tomb itself." She scanned the small carving closely. "To enter the tomb of the One, you must have the favor of…" She squinted her eyes. "She that has been smiled upon by the Gods and will rule among them." The young woman's mouth dropped open and she looked at her friend. "I don't believe it."

Indy went to her and read the same thing she did. He creased his brow. "She that has been smiled upon by the Gods and will rule among them?"

Gillian nodded. "I know that phrase." She turned and looked at her husband. "Mac? Do you remember that dagger I brought back with me on my first assignment?"

MacGyver thought about it and his eyes grew wide. "Cleopatra's Dagger?" He snapped his fingers. "Wasn't that the phrase carved on the handle?"

"Yes." She turned back to the wall and moved close to it. She took a deep breath and blew on the wall. She brushed the wall with her hand and revealed a slot. "We need that dagger to get into this tomb."

Pete was standing out his friends' olive green tent. "Mac? Gillian?"

_"Yeah Pete come on in!"_

It was the voice of MacGyver; Pete unzipped the flaps and stepped inside the mini porch. He parted the second set of flaps and walked in. 

MacGyver and Gillian were sitting on their bed. They both had their shoes off and were going over the photos Indy had taken of the inside of the chamber. Gillian was trying to see if there was anything she had missed. She put down the enlarged photos.

"Hey Pete, what did Sandra say?"

Pete sat down in one of the lawn chairs and sighed. "Sandra said she would get Cleopatra's dagger out of the safe downstairs and overnight it. It should be here the day after tomorrow with the time difference."

MacGyver was also going over the photos. He had a magnifying glass in his hands. "So we are free for the next two days. What are we going to do?"

Gillian turned to her husband and smiled. "How about we take in a few sights? We can go check out the local marketplace. Indy said it's just like being back in ancient times."

"Yeah we can do that, any other ideas?"

The young woman grinned. "Well…" She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. It made him suspicious immediately. He narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"What?"

Gillian leaned over close to her husband and stretched out. She was up on one elbow. She smiled and started running her hand up and down her husband's left thigh. There a small line in the center of it. It was one of a set of healing bullet wounds that was on the front and back of his leg. "I was just sort of thinking that maybe we could borrow Indy's SUV and go on a trip."

MacGyver looked down and watched his wife's fingers trace over his thigh. He could tell she was buttering him up. "A trip to where?"

Gillian cleared her throat. "Giza."

Mac sighed and tilted his head back. He flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Giza? As in over 300 miles _away_ Giza?"

Pete got up from the chair and checked his watch. "Well I'm going to go relax in my tent with a good book. I'll be back to get you both at dinnertime." He walked out of the flaps and zipped them as he left.

"Later Pete."

"Bye Pete."

Gillian was glad Pete had left; it gave her a chance to have a more animated discussion with her husband. She sat up and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Come on Mac, it'll be fun."

MacGyver uncovered his face and looked up at his wife. "It's a 300 mile trek across the desert."

His wife leaned forward and touched her nose to her husband's. "We have an SUV at our disposal, a map of Egypt, plenty of pounds and someone that speaks Arabic. What more do we need?"

"How about a CAT scan?"

Gillian scowled." But I _thought_ you would want to go see the Pyramids and the Sphinx?"

"I _do_ Gillian I really do but we just got here and it took us forever by plane and car. I really don't want to go back on the road so soon."

The young woman sighed. "But who knows when we will get another chance! Once we break into that tomb that's the end of our free time." She was gazing at him with those big dark eyes and long eyelashes of hers.

MacGyver groaned and wiped his hand down his face. "Oh all right! We'll go to Giza!"

Gillian smiled widely and started kissing her husband. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise it will be worth it! We'll pack a picnic lunch and eat right there next to the pyramids!"

Mac put his arms around Gillian's waist and shook his head. "You know, one of these days I'm going to have to learn to say no to you."

The young woman grinned and stretched out on top of her husband. She kissed him deeply. "Yeah but if you do that, we won't have _nearly as much fun." Her lips pressed to his once more, and brushed them against his neck._

Mac closed his eyes and sighed. "On second thought…maybe you're right." 

Gillian kissed him again, moving her mouth against his slowly. She slid off of him and ended up beside him. She ran her hand down his t-shirt. Her hands slipping under it and sliding it up his chest. The first thing she saw a thin pink line under his collarbone on the left side of his upper chest. The still healing scar was barely visible in the bright light of the tent. She gently ran her fingers over it before leaning over and kissing it gently.  

"You know, when you got shot I wasn't so sure we were going to make it here."

"I wasn't so sure myself." He put his hand over the one touching his scar. "But we made it through all that." 

"Yeah we did and we're here."

MacGyver nodded his head. "I do want to see the sights with you. Let's take one of those steamboat rides down the Nile while we're there."

Gillian grinned at her husband. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." Mac flipped them over and was looking down at his wife. He sat up and lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. 

The couple had borrowed Indy's red SUV. They had gotten up at 5 am, had a light breakfast and were on the road. Kevin had packed them a picnic lunch and had put it in a blue backpack that was currently between Gillian's feet. The young woman had dressed in khaki shorts and a deep purple tank top. She had put her hair in a French braid. MacGyver was beside her, doing the driving. He had his sunglasses on, despite how early it was the sun was already blazingly bright. He also had on khaki shorts but with a light green muscle shirt. He turned and glanced at his wife. She had a small smile on her face.

"What?" Mac focused his attention straight ahead. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Gillian turned and looked at him, moving her hand to rest on his leg. "I guess I'm still amazed that we're actually in Egypt. Seems so hard to believe, I've been dreaming of this place since I was a little girl."

"Well we are here, just look around.  Sand on the left, the Nile on the right, we're going to be at Giza in a few hours to look at the 7th wonder of the world." He reached down and patted her hand.  

Gillian sighed as she looked out her window. The bank of the Nile was right there beside them. "You know, I used to wonder what it was like go sail down the Nile."

"You'll know this afternoon when we take that steamboat ride."

"I know but when I was a little girl I used to imagine what it was like to be Cleopatra. I had this book about Egypt and it talked about her. How beautiful she was, how powerful, I could imagine her on her big barge, floating down the Nile." She turned and looked at her husband. "Silly isn't it?"

Mac briefly looked at his wife. "No, it's not." He grinned at her. "I don't think it's silly at all."

She shook her head and leaned sideways, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Gillian sat back in her seat and reached down between her feet. She picked the back pack up and unzipped it. She brought out a zip lock bag that had two bagels with cream cheese on it. "Want some?"

"That all depends."

"On what?"

Mac lowered his shades and looked at the clear bag. "What kind of bagels are those?"

Gillian grinned. "Well I took you into consideration when I ordered the food for this expedition."

"Meaning what?"

The young woman smiled. "I ordered half a case of jalapeno bagels."

MacGyver smiled. "Really? You did?"

"Yep, sure did." She took out a half slice of one bagel and handed it to her husband. 

He took it from her hand had a bite. He closed his eyes and sighed at the small hint of spice. "Yeah that's jalapeno all right." He gave her a wink. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." 

Gillian got the other half out and took a bite. She pulled out a bottle of orange juice and set it in the drink holder.

MacGyver followed the signs that his wife translated all the way into the city.

"So where do you think the Pyramids are?"

Gillian got the map out of the glove box and opened it. "According to Indy's map, there is a marketplace in the city and the pyramids aren't too far from it."

Mac took off his sunglasses and put tucked them into the front of his muscle shirt. "Let me see that." Gillian handed her husband the map. 

"Yeah you're right, it's just outside Cairo." Mac folded up the map and gave it back to his wife. He put his shades back on and started the all terrain vehicle. "Let's go find the marketplace."

They got to a crowded marketplace in the middle of Cairo. That part of the city was the older section and there were multicolored adobe houses of all shapes, sizes and colors lining the dusty streets. MacGyver found a few other cars in a small roped off lot and parked the SUV. This lot was right near a set of massive wooden gates. The warm air was perfumed with exotic spices, oils and roasting lamb that filled the couple's lungs as they opened the SUV's doors.

Gillian unzipped her fanny pack and slipped on her sunglasses as she walked around the front of the SUV. She took her husband's hand and the two of them walked through the gates. 

The street was crowded, filled with people all chattering away with one another. There were at least 6 rows filled with vendors, all wanting everyone to see the high quality goods they offered. The two Americans were highly visible as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

"Indy was right about this place Gill." MacGyver kept a fairly tight grip on his wife's hand. The last thing he wanted was to lose track of her in the crowd. 

Gillian turned back to talk to her husband. "Wild isn't it? Like being back in ancient times, all that's missing is a Pharaoh sitting on his throne looking down on all of us."

"See anything you might want to look at?" He was slightly shouting so his wife could hear him.

Gillian was looking around; she spotted a stand full of jewelry. "How about we start there?"

The little wooden stand was in the center of an area that consisted mostly of clothes. There were dresses and long linen shirts and pants hanging everywhere. 

"Sure if that's where you want to go." 

MacGyver was looking around as he and his wife made their way over to the stand. Behind the wooden counter was a fairly young looking man. He appeared to be in his late teens. He had black hair and coal black eyes that were sharp in their gaze. He had on a light grey bisht, it was a loose fitting robe made of cotton. There was a white cotton dress under it called a thob.  The young man was watching as the red haired woman walked towards him. He was leaning against the counter but straightened up at her approach.

The little booth had a variety of gold and silver jewelry. There were necklaces, bracelets, charms and rings of various Egyptian gods. All of the precious metals lying against a large square of black velvet in front of the young man. 

Gillian was standing in front of the booth. She was leaning over looking at all of the beautiful jewelry. She smiled as she studied the intricate details on each piece. 

The young merchant cleared his throat and got her attention. "Does something interest you?"

MacGyver was standing beside his wife. He heard the young man speak to her. He looked at Gillian, silently asking her what he had said.

Gillian's eyes focused on the young man. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge her husband's gaze.

"He asked me if I'm interested in anything."

Mac lifted his head a little in the air. "Oh…." He reached down and ran his fingers over some of the silver charms he saw. "Are you?"

"Yeah actually I am." She picked up a small gold ring. It had a large eye on it. "This is the eye of Horus. It means healing and protection."

Gillian showed it to the young man. "Horus…did you make this?"

The teenager's dark eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected this red haired woman to be able to speak his native tongue. His passive expression dissipated, blooming instead into a smile. "You speak well, where did you learn Arabic?"

"College."

The young man looked at her husband. "You both are Americans?"

Gillian gave him a nod. "We're from California. We're here touring Luxor." She tried the ring on her middle left finger. "Do you like it Mac?"

MacGyver lifted her hand and touched the ring. "It's nice." He picked up a sterling silver charm with the same eye symbol. "But I prefer a charm." He pulled out the front of his muscle shirt and stuck his hand in. He brought out his long silver chain. "What do you think? Room for one more?"

Mac already had his round jade pendant and his silver medal dog tag on the chain.

Gillian took the small charm from him. It was the size of a dime. "Yeah, there's plenty of room. It's not very big." She unzipped her fanny pack. "How much for the ring and the charm?"

The young man looked at the couple closely. "I'll let you have them for 20 American dollars." He said it in English and MacGyver and Gillian both looked at each other and started to laugh.

Mac shook his head and smiled. "You speak English."

"Cairo is a big place for tourists, it helps." He had a thick accent but not enough of one to make him hard to understand. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Fehre."

MacGyver shook it. "MacGyver, this is my wife Gillian."

Gillian took the young man's hand and shook it. "Did I surprise you by knowing your language?"

Fehre nodded. "Yes you did. I didn't expect it."

Gillian pulled two 100 pound bills out of her fanny pack and handed it to him. "Will this cover everything?"

The young man's eyes grew wide. "This is more than enough, too much." He tried to give one back but Gillian put her hand up, refusing to do so. 

"Your jewelry is beautiful, worth more than 20 dollars. Take them."

Fehre smiled and tucked them into his pocket. He reached out and took her hand, extending it out. He picked up a gold bracelet with the same eye symbol. He put it around her wrist, fastening it. "There, let the Gods watch over you and keep your safe."

Gillian flicked her wrist, seeing the way the gold shined in the bright sun. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fehre took MacGyver's charm and put it in a small plastic bag. He handed it to the blond man. "May you both have a pleasant stay in my country."

It took the two Americans two hours to cover the marketplace. They had found many unique gifts to take home with them. Mac had bought himself two linen shirts. One of the shirts was white, the other a pale blue. They had draw string lacing in the front of them. Gillian had found a small wooden chest and a leather jewelry box. Both items had hieroglyphics carved into them. 

The couple also found out more detailed directions on how to get to the pyramids. They loaded everything into the back of the SUV and headed to Giza. The ancient city was located on the west bank of the Nile and not only had the three pyramids but the Sphinx as well. The couple was going to see one of the most famous architectural marvels on the whole planet.

The seventh wonder of the world was the Great Pyramid, Khufu. It was one of three pyramids located on the Giza Plateau, on the outskirts of Cairo. The Khufu pyramid was 451 feet high and weighed 2 and a half tons. It was the largest of the three pyramids on the plateau.

"Oh _wow_!"

The three high stoned structures suddenly appeared before the couple as they drove up a narrow paved road. They went up a slight hill, onto the west side of the plateau. The back of the three pyramids were standing there, towering over everything.

Gillian felt her mouth go dry as she stared at them. They were even more magnificent then she had imagined. All she could do was sit and gawk at them. 

MacGyver pulled the SUV off the side of the little road and parked the vehicle. They were parked to the closest pyramid. The pyramid of Khafre, with its slightly lighter top that was marked with a line that made it look almost removable. He shut off the engine and took off his sunglasses, looking at the giant tan structure that was only a few yards away. "Incredible." 

Gillian nodded slightly. "Yeah…it is." She snapped out of her stupor and bent down to pick up the backpack at her feet. She reached behind her husband's seat and picked up a 35 mm camera. It belonged to Indy but she had managed to sweet talk him into letting her borrow it for the trip. Her heart was racing as she looked at all three of the pyramids. "Come on, let's go take a look." 

Gillian was standing beside the western face of the Khafre. There were large chunks of large granite scattered at her feet. She crouched down and gently touched some of the dark pieces of stone. The wind kicked up, blowing a little bit of sand around her legs.

MacGyver had the camera; he had taken a few pictures of the three pyramids. The rocky ground crunched under his hiking boots as he stood over his wife. 

"Gill?"

He bent down and put a hand on her back. "You okay?"

Gillian nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just amazed."

"Me too." 

The base of the pyramid was only a few feet away.  Gillian stood up and went over to it; she climbed up a few of the steps. The only place that could be climbed on the pyramid was the lower section.

"Careful now, some of those bricks look unstable."

MacGyver stuck out his hand and his wife took it as she went a couple more steps. "Relax; these things have been here for 2 thousand years. I doubt me standing on them is going to make them suddenly crumble."

"You never know."

Gillian smiled and tugged at her husband's hand. "Come on."

Mac put the camera around his neck. He looked down and began to walk up the light colored bricks. The couple only went a few feet more and turned around. They could see the east side of the plateau; the Sphinx and his broken, smashed temples were right in front of them.

Gillian shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun as she looked out across the plateau. "Unbelievable."

MacGyver was on the step below her, he nodded his head in agreement. Gillian had her hand on his right shoulder; he placed his hand on top of hers. "Well, shall we go take a closer look at the Sphinx?"

"Yeah." Gillian looked down and started to walk back down to the ground.

The couple was standing between the two huge tan paws of the Sphinx. They were long and stretched out far in front of the battered and beaten up statue. There was a stone table in between the two granite paws. Gillian put her hand on the left paw as she walked along it to the center. The stones were rough and scraped the palm of her hand a little. MacGyver was looking up at the face of the Sphinx.

"He's seen better days. What happened to the nose?"

"The Turks did that. They shot the nose off." She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Supposedly, no one really knows for sure."

MacGyver shook his head as he followed his wife in between the two paws. "Nice." He took off his sunglasses and looked at the rather ancient looking stone. It had hieroglyphics carved into it. "What's it say?"

Gillian crouched down ran her hands along the symbols. "The stela talks about Thutmosis I; he was the son of the Pharaoh Amenhotep II. One day he fell asleep under the face of the Sphinx. He said he had a dream in which the guardian of the Sphinx, Horemakhet talked to him. The god promised him that if he would unbury the Sphinx from the sand, he would be king of Egypt one day. At that time the statue was buried in sand clear up to the neck." 

Mac nodded his head as he bent over and studied the story carefully. "Did he?"

"Yeah he did. He became Pharaoh a short time later after the sand was cleared away."

"Wow, that was some dream."

Gillian straightened up and brushed off her hands. "Many believed the dream was just something made up to validate Thutmosis' right to be Pharaoh." 

"Not the strongest King huh?"

"Not really no, his hold on the throne was shaky at best."

Gillian took the camera from around her husband's neck and started taking photos of the stone and Sphinx.

The spot the couple chose to have their picnic was right near the base of the Khafre pyramid. They had cleared away a few of the granite chunks and spread out a blanket. They stuck an umbrella in the sand and created a nice shady area to eat lunch in. Gillian sat down on the tan blanket and picked up her blue backpack. She crossed her legs under her Indian style and unzipped the bag.

"Okay, let's see what we got here."

MacGyver was still adjusting the umbrella. When he got the whole blanket area shady he sat down beside his wife and took off his shades.

"There we go, nice and shady."

The blue backpack contained a small portable cooler. Gillian took it out of the bag and opened it. It had two medium sized bottles of water that had been frozen solid. In between the two bottles was two small sub sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap, and a small container of potato salad.

Mac leaned over and was peering into the small grey cooler. "So what did Kevin make for us?"

Gillian picked up the sandwiches; they were slightly wet from the defrosting bottles. "Looks like ham and cheese subs." She handed one to her husband. "You know that was a good idea you had Mac. Freezing the bottles like that so our lunch wouldn't spoil."

MacGyver took the sandwich from his wife and started unwrapping it. "Well that way we can have some nice cold water and we won't get sick from bad mayonnaise."

Gillian took the container of potato salad out and found a zip lock bag in the back pack. It had napkins, two forks and a knife. "Yeah it's not that hot but still warm enough to spoil mayonnaise." She opened the container and set it down between them. She stuck the two forks into the salad.

Mac unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite out of it. He got a bottle of water out of the cooler, it was still partially frozen. There were chunks of ice in the water as he unscrewed the cap and had a drink of it. "Here, have some."

Gillian was eating her sandwich; she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks." She had a sip of the cool water. It was refreshing and she wiped some of the condensation off of the bottle and patted her cheeks with it. "That's better." She stretched out her arms and looked down at her legs. "I think our sunscreen died, I'm browner than I was before we got here."

MacGyver set his sandwich down on the container lid and had a bite of the potato salad. "Yeah you are."

"So are you." Gillian was looking at her husband's hair. "I think you're blonder too."

"We haven't been here long enough." He nonchalantly ran his fingers through his hair.

Gillian started to laugh. "Yeah but don't forget the sun out here isn't wimpy like it is in California. Here it's pretty blazing, like it was in Santa Fe. You got some platinum streaks from a month there remember?"

A small smile came to MacGyver's face. "Yeah I remember, the Grapevine asked me if I had that done."

"And what did you tell them?" Gillian had another bite of her sandwich.

"I told them Santa Fe did it. They didn't believe me."

"I'm not surprised." She picked a fork up with some salad on it and fed it to her husband. "I thought you looked good with those platinum streaks."

Mac smiled at his wife and touched the end of her nose. "We'll see if the sun will make me totally platinum headed by the time we leave."

"Okay, we'll see." She finished her sandwich and had a bite of potato salad. She looked out at the desert around them and sighed. "This is a perfect place for a picnic."

"It's a nice spot." Mac had another drink of water. "Not many people can say they ate lunch on the Giza plateau."

"No, they can't." Gillian lifted her head and leaned slightly. She looked up at the bright blue sky. "Well Dad, I made it to Egypt."

MacGyver watched his wife. He watched her expression turn solemn. He reached down and touched her knee. "Want to tell me about it?"

Gillian sighed and turned towards her husband. "My father and I were going to come to Egypt after I got back from that NYU study. He and I were going to do the whole tourist bit. It was going to be my high school graduation present."

Mac moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He leaned her towards him. "So that's why it's taken you so long to finally come here."

Gillian closed her eyes briefly as she touched her head to her husband's. "I didn't want to come here by myself or with just anyone." 

MacGyver smiled as he rubbed his hand down her arm. "I know I'm not a very good substitute for your father."

The young woman lifted her head and looked at her husband. "I don't want you to be." She put hands on both sides of his face. "I wanted someone special to share this place with Mac, not to replace my father." She caressed his cheeks gently. "It's been a long time to wait but my wish finally came true."

Mac said nothing; he only smiled widely at his wife. 

Gillian set her sandy hiking boots and socks down on the small wooden table. She sighed heavily as she flopped face down onto the air mattress.  MacGyver was behind her, carrying their marketplace treasures. He set their small wooden chest and jewelry box on top of their trunk. He stepped back out onto the little porch area and took off his boots and socks. He came back in and set his shoes besides his wife's. He stood over the bed looking down at her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." She had her face buried in the light blanket that covered their bed.

Mac climbed up onto the air mattress. He knelt down beside his wife and put a hand on her back. He began to rub it. "I hope you're not totally exhausted."

Gillian turned her face towards the right. "And why is that?"

MacGyver smiled as got up on all fours; he leaned back on his haunches and began hiking up Gillian's tank top. He pulled it all the way up to reveal her back. He sighed as he stretched out on top of his wife. He finished taking off her tank top and tossed it behind him. 

Gillian smiled as she felt her husband's warm body pressing against her exposed skin. "I take it you're not?"

Mac moved his wife's hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck. "How'd ya guess?" He purposely kissed her right in the ear, making the young woman squirm. 

"That gives me goose bumps!"

"I know." He got up on all fours and started kissing his way down his wife's spine.

Gillian laughed and continued to squirm. "Mac I really wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Mac leaned his forehead against the center of his spine. Her purple bra strap was there and he unfastened it and parted the silky material.

"Because we did a lot today, I got all sweaty. I probably smell like the inside of a locker room. Why don't you wait until after I shower before you do that?"

MacGyver continued kissing down to her lower back. "You don't smell like the inside of a locker room. But I do agree we both need a shower."

_"MacGyver? Gillian?"_

A familiar voice called out and Mac sat up and turned to look at the tent flaps. "I swear that man has _radar that only goes off before we get a chance to!"_

Gillian sighed and rolled onto her side. "You better answer him and hand me my tank top please."

MacGyver grumbled to himself as he got down from the bed. He tossed his wife her tank top. "Come on in Pete."

The tent flaps opened and Pete came in carrying two foil covered trays. "Hi, I thought you guys would like some dinner. I had Kevin keep these warm for you."

MacGyver sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Thanks Pete." He sat down beside his wife on their bed.

Pete handed them to his friends and pulled up a lawn chair. "So how was Giza?"

Gillian folded her legs under her. "It was incredible. I took a ton of pictures." She uncovered the foil and looked at what was for dinner. "Ooh, lasagna."

Mac peeled the foil back from his tray. "Any news on the dagger?"

Pete was leaning with his elbows on his knees; he folded his hands in front of him. "Yeah, it got here around 5." He could tell that he had interrupted something and he stood up. "Well I better let you two eat."

Mac set his tray down. "Where are you going?"

The stout man only smiled. "I have a feeling my timing this evening was bad. So why don't you both get back to whatever you were doing. I'll come back at 6 for breakfast." He winked at them both and left the tent.

The couple turned towards each other and started to laugh. 

MacGyver only shook his head. "See? I _told you he has radar." _

Gillian climbed down from the bed. She picked up the two trays and put them in Pete's lawn chair. "I do believe we were right in the middle of something Mr. MacGyver before our dinner was delivered."

Her husband nodded his head slowly. "Yeah we were." 

Gillian walked over to the trunk and took out two blue towels. She curled her finger at her husband. "Come on, I'll let you wash my back for me."

That got Mac off of the bed fast. "Deal!" He took the towel his wife offered and slung the towel over his shoulder as the couple exited their tent.

Gillian rolled over onto her back, she sighed as she slowly sat up. She turned and looked beside her. MacGyver was sleeping deeply. He was on his back, one arm tucked behind his head. She smiled as she pulled the blanket higher up on his bare chest. She carefully moved her half of the blanket aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to the trunk and put on a set of light blue pajamas, a pair of shorts and a little tank top. She took out her pink shower shoes and slipped them on her feet. She unzipped the tent flap and quietly slipped out of it.

MacGyver opened his eyes, only to discover he was alone. He sat up and looked around the tent.  He saw the flap was unzipped. "Gillian?"

He thought perhaps she had gone to take a shower. He flung the blanket aside and got up. He had on a pair of grey shorts and got his shower shoes out of the trunk. He parted the flaps and stepped out into the porch. It was very quiet; he couldn't hear the sound of the shower running. 

Mac unzipped the other flap and came out of his tent. He walked around it and saw the little shower tent. He leaned over close to it and listened. There was no noise coming from it, obviously it was not being used. He turned back to go into the tent when something glistening in the pre-dawn light caught his attention. It was lying near the shower tent. He crouched down and picked it up, it was a large gold charm. The chain it was on was broken. Mac reached out and touched the ground. It was a bit torn up, there were a few groves. He realized what caused them and it made his heart start to speed up in his chest. 

Someone had been put up a struggle and was dragged away.

"Gillian isn't the only thing missing Mac; whoever took her got the dagger too."

Indy was in a pair of grey jeans and a bright blue Hawaiian shirt. He had the gold charm in his hands and was looking at it. 

MacGyver was sitting on a chair near Indy's work area. He had thrown on a pair of dark jeans shorts and a grey t-shirt. He was leaning back in it, his arms crossed over his chest. "And you're sure you don't know anything about that charm?"

Indy nodded slowly. "I'm positive, just because I've lived here a long time doesn't mean I'm privy to a lot of information. Remember I'm still a foreigner no matter what."

Pete was beside his friend; he reached out and patted Mac on the back. "Where can we find out what that symbol means?" The stout man looked at his friend's face; he could see the anger and worry in MacGyver's dark eyes.

"Probably the marketplace. That place is like gossip central, everyone there knows everyone else's business."

Pete turned to Indy and nodded. "All right, let's go to the marketplace then."

Breathing the air in at the marketplace was like trying to inhale while being trapped in an oven. Miniature dust devils swirled briefly in the alley, then vanished as fast as they had come. Tents snapped and fluttered in the breeze, but there was no moisture there. It was dry and lifeless. _Like the air in a crypt, Mac thought randomly as he wandered down the middle of the marketplace, looking for any sign of his wife. He, Pete and Indy had split up a little over a half an hour ago, but there had been no signs of Gillian. _

MacGyver wandered aimlessly past tents filled with colorful blankets, piles of nuts, dates and dried fruits, tangles of cheap jewelry and admirable pottery. None of it interested him. There was only one thing he was looking for, and her face wasn't among the jumble of bric-a-brac. He sighed and turned into the dry, dusty breeze, the stale air ruffling his blond hair. It was mid-morning, and time to go back and meet Indy and Pete at the entrance to the marketplace. He started back, his heart heavy, and then a voice that was as dry and raspy as a snakeskin made him pull up short. 

"You are looking for the red haired woman?"

Mac turned, his eyes wide, and almost gasped aloud as he came face to face with a grinning merchant. The man wore a plain muslin shirt and pants. A white turban that was streaked with dirt covered his head. He stood behind a wooden stall filled with jewelry, and grinned a grin that revealed only a few teeth which leaned this way and that like gravestones in an old cemetery. 

"How did you know that?" He swallowed hard as he started into a sun weathered face.

The older man only shrugged his shoulders. "My son told me."

"Who's your son?"

The merchant turned partially around; there was a small tent behind him. He shouted something in Arabic and the tent flaps parted. A young dark haired man stepped out. Mac's eyes grew round once again as he looked at the teenager he had met at the Cairo marketplace, Fehre.

The young man nodded slightly at his friend. "Hello MacGyver."

Mac licked his lips and pressed them together. "How did you know that Gillian is missing?"

Fehre stood beside his father. "We hear many things in this place."

MacGyver reached into his pocket and pulled out a round piece of flattened gold. It was the size of a silver dollar. It had a small pyramid on it with a snake wrapped around it. "I found this outside our tent. Can you tell me anything about it?"

The older man took the amulet from the American and looked it over carefully. He showed it to his son and a grim expression passed between them.

"You know what that symbol is, don't you?"

Fehre was holding the amulet, he nodded slowly. "It is the symbol of the Jaddadar family."

Mac creased his brow. "Who?"

"They are a very powerful family here in Egypt. They have much wealth and influence." The young man suddenly looked sad. "If they truly have your wife, you may never see her again."

Gillian struggled against her burly captor as she was dragged into the palace library, her red hair like a cloud around her face. The big man in the turban growled a few words to her in Arabic, then spoke in respectful tones to the man who stood there, waiting for them. The man nodded in reply and waved his hand, excusing the guard and taking Gillian's arm at the same time. She glared at him, and he smiled at her with even white teeth. "Forgive me, my dear, for the rough treatment. Please, sit." 

Gillian sat in a marvelous plush chair embroidered with grapevines and trimmed with velvet. She looked around in amazement and couldn't help but admire the vast collection of books despite her situation. The man standing in front of her smiled. "You are looking at a lifetime's work, my dear. A fortune in printed words, my most valuable treasure . . . but then where are my manners? I have not introduced myself. I am Sahib Ro-Jaddadar, first cousin to Sheik Ravi Jaddadar and the firstborn son of my father." 

Gillian recalled the name from her studies. The Jaddadar family enjoyed mild power yet fabulous wealth, and this palace was evident of that. She had never seen such opulence. Yet there was something else tickling at the back of her mind about the name, something in the family history. It danced just beyond the range of her memory, then Sahib-Ro was setting a cup of steaming tea on the small scrolled table next to her. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Gillian asked bluntly, and the tall man smiled genially as he sat across from her in an identical plush chair. He wore robes of the brightest white, and a turban with a huge blue jewel in the center. His dark eyes were slightly slanted, sly, rather cynical. A white goatee surrounded a mouth that looked as though it could smile one moment and sentence someone to death the next. Long, elegant fingers curled around a hot cup of tea.

"I thought my reasons might be obvious to a scholar such as yourself. I have seen and read about much of your work, Gillian MacGyver, and I can think of no one better suited to the task at hand. Come, look." Sahib-Ro rose gracefully from his chair and bade Gillian to follow. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she obeyed. The tall man went to a huge marble table in the center of the room, and opened a large book that was bound with gold-leaf and whose pages were so intricately designed that it made Gillian catch her breath. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"This is the Jaddadar legacy. It traces my family back into the time of Queen Cleopatra." Here Sahib pointed to gracefully crafted Arabic letters as he turned the thick pages. 

Gillian was spellbound as her eyes ate up the words. Sahib turned to one of the first pages, and pointed with a long finger. "There . . . that is what I seek. That is what I want you to go and find for me."

Gillian settled herself into one of the chairs at the marble table and looked the page over carefully as she read out loud to make sure she was translating the words and pictographs correctly. "The eyes of She Who Ruled All, The Seer Of Dreams . . . She Who Spoke Of Future Days . . . "  These were the same words she had read on the walls of the chamber. 

Gillian's finger traced down the page, "Her Highness' High Priestess, Sucorra-Jae Rahnadar." She gasped aloud and looked up at Sahib with round eyes. 

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, Gillian. Sucorra-Jae was the High Priestess for Queen Cleopatra…and she was my ancestor. That is who is buried in that tomb."

MacGyver was running at top speed through the desert. The brightly lit up white and gold palace of Sahib Ro-Jaddadar was behind him, growing smaller in smaller in the distance. He was dressed in black as he ran across an endless field of sand dunes. The only light coming from the full moon above him; he was running toward Indy's SUV that was waiting for him at the bottom of the hill. 

Pete was sitting in the backseat, looking up at the massive sandy hill just beside them. "I don't see him yet."

"He'll be along." Indy was chewing on his fingernails. He was very nervous; they were trespassing on private property. Jaddadar's men were known to shoot violators of this rule.

Pete saw a dark figure making its way down the unstable hill. "I think I see him!"

The passenger side door opened and MacGyver climbed into the SUV. He was out of breath as he closed the door and turned on the dome light about his head.  He had his black backpack in his hands.

"Any sign of her?"

MacGyver turned to look at both inquisitive faces of his two friends. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small gold ring. It had an eye on it. "We just got this from the Cairo marketplace. I found it in the library."

Indy took it from him and looked at the symbol. "Horus."

"Right." Mac unzipped the backpack and brought out the thick gold book. "It was on the floor right under  a table that had this on it."

The archaeologist's eyes got as round as the full moon. He gave MacGyver back the ring and stretched out his hands. "Let me see that."

MacGyver gave Indy the book; he tucked his wife's ring back into his inner pocket and zipped it up.

Indy flipped through the pages carefully, reading what was written on them. He lifted his head and turned to look at MacGyver and Pete, a deep thoughtful expression his face.  The reason for his friend's disappearance was now very clear. "Oh God."

"What?" The two men said in unison.

Indy closed the book and handed it to MacGyver. He started the SUV up. "We have to get out of here."

Mac reached out and put his hand on the steering wheel. "Hold it a second, what is going on Indy? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

Indy swallowed hard as he looked at his friend's husband. "I know you don't understand Mac but I'll explain it to you on the way back."

MacGyver reluctantly took his hand off the wheel and leaned back in his chair. Indy put his vehicle in drive and turned it around. The red all terrain vehicle took off like a shot, racing through the cool desert night back to the Valley of the Kings.

It was just after dawn and the SUV had stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking the small tent city. Pete was snoring loudly in the backseat. The sudden lack of momentum caused the stout man to wake up almost instantly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Where are we?"

MacGyver and Indy were looking out of the windshield down at the activity below. The area was filled with Egyptian army soldiers. They're light green camouflage uniforms and red berets were very noticeable in the early morning sunlight. 

"Just flexing those muscles, right Jaddadar?" Indy shook his head. 

The Egyptian army had shooed everyone out of that area. They had showed up in the middle of the night and had driven everyone away. The more than two dozen men had machine guns and had set up a perimeter around the tent city. No one could get within a few yards without being spotted.

"Oh wow, we are completely cut off." Pete pressed his hands against passenger window. "So where are we going to go now?"

"You guys can stay at my apartment. There's plenty of room."

MacGyver sighed and shook his head as he watched the soldiers raiding the mess tent. "She's down there you know."

Indy turned and looked at Mac; he put his hand on the blond man's shoulder. "Yeah, she has to be. Jaddadar needs her to get into that tomb."

Pete scooted forward, sitting on the edge of the seat. "We can't do much about it now. We're going to have to wait until its dark."

"Not we Pete, just me."

The stout man frowned and shook his head. "You're going to need help Mac."

MacGyver turned around in his seat. "No Pete, I can get in and out of there a lot faster on my own and you know that."

Pete sighed; he hated to admit that his friend was right. "How are you going to get in? Those soldiers have that place sealed up tighter than a drum."

Mac nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I know they do." He was looking down at the lay out of the tent city. "But there's more ways into that place then you think."

Gillian was sitting down on the sandy floor of the chamber. She had been dragged by two soldiers into her tent and given a few minutes to get out of her pajamas and into some clothes. She had chosen a pair of black jeans shorts and a red sleeveless shirt. She had spent most of the day and now half the night going over the entire story of Sucorra-Jae. The woman had led a remarkable life, having served Cleopatra right up until the Queen had taken her own life.

Gillian was finished now and slowly stood up, brushing the sand from the back of her shorts. She reached down and took the dagger out of her sock and unsheathed it. She held it in her hands, the round rubies pressing into the palm of her hand. She looked over the long thin blade, the way it shone in the lantern light. 

"It's time."

Gillian picked up a small brush and dusted off the slot that the long 8 inch blade would slide into it. She leaned close to it and blew out a few stubborn grains of sand. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tried to quiet her sudden flare up of excitement as she carefully slid the blade into the slot. It made a low scraping sound like it was being sharpened as Gillian pushed it all the way into the rock. There was a deep click and a slight rumble that caused sand to slightly rain down on her as she pushed it as far as it would go.

Gillian stepped back and put both of her hands on the rock, she tried to push it. The wall did nothing, it didn't even budge. She tried again with no luck. She didn't have the strength to get into the tomb. 

"Damn!" She straightened up and started brushing off her hands.

There was a noise coming from the entrance, she turned slightly towards it. She saw a flash of light green out of the corner of her eye but didn't think anything of it. It was only a soldier coming to check on her.

"Go away, I have work to do and don't appreciate being spied on." She spoke in harsh Arabic, not even bothering to face her camouflaged intruder.

The distinctive sound of a large gun being dropped reached the young woman's ears. She started to turn partially around to see what was going on when an arm grabbed her around the waist. Another hand wrapped around her mouth.

Gillian gasped and started kicking and struggling against her captor. She grabbed at both of the hands trying to get free.

"Gill…its me!" 

A familiar voice whispered in her ear, causing her to stop struggling almost instantly. 

MacGyver took his hand away from his wife's mouth and turned her around. He gave her a big smile. "Hi."

Gillian breathed a huge sigh of relief as she hugged her husband. "You scared me to death Mac." 

"Sorry I didn't want you to start screaming." He closed his eyes briefly as he held his wife and kissed her on the head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Gillian pulled back and looked at him in his Egyptian army uniform. He had a red beret on his head and the hair sticking out from under it was a very dark brown

"Wow you look like one of the soldiers."

"That's the idea." Mac let go of his wife and crept back over to the hole. He stuck his head out and checked to make sure no one was in the tunnel. The long walkway was clear and he didn't see anyone passing in front of it. "We have to get out of here."

Gillian shook her head. "I don't know how easy that's going to be Mac. There are soldiers everywhere."

She put her hands back on the wall and started pushing. "Come here a second I want to borrow your muscles."

MacGyver turned around and looked at his wife, an eyebrow rose in the air. "Borrow my muscles?"

"Yeah, I can't get this thing to move on my own." Gillian was still pushing hard on the wall trying to budge it.

Mac sighed as he stood next to his wife and leaned forward, placing both of his palms against the wall. He looked as though he was about to be frisked. "Okay, on the count of three."

"Wait a second." Gillian touched the handle of the dagger and pushed on it a little, making sure it was all the way into its slot. When she was satisfied that it was she also resumed the frisking position. "Ready."

"One, two three!" Both of them pushed at the same time and the wall move backward. Mac pressed his feet into the ground and used his legs to push even greater. The wall started sliding backwards. 

"It's moving!" Gillian got so excited she stopped pushing momentarily.

"Gillian! Come on!"  Mac widened his eyes at his wife.

"Oh! Sorry Honey!" She put her hands back against the wall as they stepped into the hole created by the sliding wall. They had moved it about 6 feet when they came up against something solid. It thumped loudly and the rock came to an abrupt stop. There was a few inches of space on the left side.

"Here, stand back." Mac straightened up and moved his wife a little behind him as he stuck his hand in the small space. Much to his surprise the rock easily started sliding sideways.

Gillian's heart was racing as she touched her hands briefly to her mouth. "Oh my God! The burial chamber is right behind the rock Mac! I'm going to go get my camera!" She turned around and hurried back to the chamber.

Gillian returned with a lantern and Indy's 35 mm camera. It was around her neck hanging from a thick black strap. She was watching as her husband was pushing the wall to one side. 

"Here, take the dagger." Mac reached behind his head, he had Cleopatra's dagger in his hand and Gillian took it from him. She tucked it into her sock as she put a new roll of film into Indy's camera and got it ready.

Mac had pushed the wall back about a foot he moved it a few more inches and slipped behind it. He put both of his hands against it and pushed against it hard, the opening was now almost 2 feet wide.

Gillian put her hand on her husband's arm. "That's enough Mac; I don't want you to get a hernia."

MacGyver was a little out of breath as he straightened up and brushed off his hands. "Thanks, a hernia wouldn't be good."

"You did _good_ Hercules." She patted him on the back and gave him a wink. She bent down and picked up the lantern that was at her feet. 

Mac stepped out of the way and let his wife take his place. She stood next to the rock and turned the wick on her lantern up. The room that now stood before both of them got brighter and the archaeologist and her husband both gasped deeply with surprise.

The walls of the burial chamber were carved like the walls in the first chamber. Gillian walked into the room, staring in awe and amazement at the hieroglyphics. There was a huge difference between the two rooms. There were big drawings of a dark Egyptian woman with a white robe and an elaborate gold necklace around her neck. "It's Sucorra-Jae." 

This drawing was standing beside another woman with a Nemes headdress on. It was blue and gold striped and had the vulture goddess of Upper Egypt and the cobra goddess of Lower Egypt. There was a cartouche near her.  The young woman read the name. "Cleopatra…" 

Gillian stepped into the room further and lifted the lantern high. There was another room that she could see off of the other wall. She turned around and looked at her husband. "Come on."

MacGyver walked into the room, he swallowed hard as he followed his wife. They both walked into the entrance to the other room. The light from Gillian's lantern filled the room, reflecting off of something gold in the center. Gillian only stared at it, too awestruck to even move. She was looking at what appeared to be a solid gold sarcophagus. 

"Oh wow…." MacGyver was looking into the room; the walls were totally blanket except for one large drawing of Sucorra-Jae. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder as he too gazed at the large gold rectangle in the middle of the room. "Go on Gill."

Gillian nodded her head slowly as she walked up to the sarcophagus. It was of the purest gold, there were spells and blessings carved into the shining precious metal. She set her lantern on top of it and touched the tiny pictures with her fingers. "The eyes of She Who Ruled All, The Seer of Dreams . . . She Who Spoke Of Future Days."  She creased her brow as she read something that troubled her.

MacGyver saw her face and leaned down to look at the symbols. "What is it?"

Gillian licked her lips and pressed them together. "On the hour of her death, Sucorra-Jae asked that the dagger of her beloved dead Queen be brought to her." Her lips moved silently as she translated the words. "The Priestess raised it to heaven and asked the Gods for strength." She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut briefly. "Oh God."

"What is it Gill?" Mac put both hands on his wife's shoulders, she was trembling slightly. "It's okay… take your time."

Gillian swallowed hard again, her mouth felt as if it was filled with sand. "When her prayer was finished, the dying Priestess gouged out her eyes. She gave them to her most trusted servant and asked they be encased in a jewel, preserving their power for all time."

MacGyver turned his head away for a moment. "Why? Why did she do it?"

Gillian continued to read. "The jewel containing her power will be laid to rest with her, thus keeping it from evil hands." She paused for a minute and her eyes grew wide. "Only one that has been blessed with the same gifts as the High Priestess will be able to find it and wield its power." There were more words written; it looked like a warning. The young woman didn't pay these words much mind.

"Oh my God…that's why he wanted me so badly." Gillian turned to look at her husband. "That's why Jaddadar wanted me Mac. I'm the only one that can find the jewel and use the foresight power from it."

MacGyver shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not going to find it or use it." His voice was firm; he meant the words he spoke.

Gillian nodded. "You're right, I'm not, but I can't let it fall into his hands. With its power he could take over the world. I'm not going to let him use me like Cleopatra used Sucorra-Jae."

She turned back to the golden coffin and continued to read the words inscribed in it. "To open the sarcophagus, one must place their hands on the vulture and the cobra. Use the dagger of the Dead Queen and you will unlock the secrets of Sucorra-Jae."

MacGyver took the lantern and held it high. On the top of the lid, in the direct center was another sideways drawing of the High Priestess. She had a gold headdress, there was a vulture with its wings spread wide; in its claws was a king cobra. "Look, there's the vulture and the cobra." He creased his brow. "What did that mean? Use the dagger?"

Gillian saw it and walked around to the end of the sarcophagus. She leaned over and saw what her husband was talking about. She licked her lips and pressed them together as she reached out with her hands and placed them on the vulture and the cobra. She pressed on them and saw the eye of the drawing, it seemed to change. She reached down and took the dagger from her boot and unsheathed it. She stood with her feet apart and raised the dagger high in the air.

MacGyver stepped back. "Gillian what are you doing?"

The young woman took a deep breath and brought the dagger down, stabbing it through eye. The room started shaking and Gillian stepped back. The sarcophagus she was standing above rose a little in the air. There was a sound of scraping as the lid began to move to one side.

"Get back!" MacGyver stepped towards his wife. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

The massive lid fell over with a loud thud that echoed in the empty room. The moment it touched the ground everything was still and silent. 

Gillian was breathing hard as she reached down and gave her husband's arm a squeeze. "Come on."

The couple slowly walked over to the sarcophagus and looked inside. The strong scent of herbs and must greeted them both. Inside was a mummy wrapped in white linen that had turned a light yellowish color from the passage of time. 

"It's her Mac, Sucorra-Jae." The young woman swallowed hard.

Her husband nodded his head slowly. "Looks like she's pretty preserved too."

On the head of the mummy was a gold headdress. It was like a Nemes headdress but only made of gold. The vulture and the cobra were on it. In the center of the chest was a small bundle, it was also wrapped in linen cloth. 

"That has to be the jewel."

Gillian carefully picked up the bundle. It was sitting on the palm of her hand as she started pulling back the ancient cloth. She removed the last of it to reveal a giant ruby. It was about the size of a grapefruit. There were two human eyeballs inside the stone.

Mac picked the large stone up and looked into it. He saw the two balls, the rest of the eyes were missing. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at them. They were dark eyes and seemed to look back at him. "Oh nice, a pair of eyes."

MacGyver handed the stone back to his wife. The ruby came to rest in the palm of her hand and she closed her fingers around it. 

Gillian gasped as images began to flash in her mind. She watched as a beautiful dark haired woman was lying sick in her bed. She saw the dagger being raised to her face and the blood that splashed on it. She watched as the High Priestess fell back on the bed, the blood running from underneath her closed lids.

Gillian stumbled back, nearly dropping the ruby. MacGyver grabbed her by the arm; he took the ruby from her hand. "Gillian?"

The connection was broken and Gillian was breathing hard and shaking as she stared into her husband's face. 

Mac touched her pale face gently. "Are you okay?"

The young woman shook her head slowly. "I saw…I saw what she did. I saw her cut out her eyes."

MacGyver set the lantern down and picked up the cloth that she had dropped. He wrapped it back around the large ruby and tucked it into the pocket of his uniform pants.

"Take your pictures Gill so we can get out of here and take this ruby somewhere and destroy it."

Gillian took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She still had the camera around her neck. She took it off and started snapping pictures.

Gillian had taken four rolls worth of pictures of the burial chamber and the second chamber. She tucked the last roll into her pocket and put the camera back around her neck. She found her husband in the first chamber. He was crouched down keeping watch on the tunnel and its entrance. Gillian put her hand on his back, causing him to jump. He whipped around and gave his wife a wide eyed expression.

"_Don't_ do that!" He sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me." She peeked her head and looked down at the tunnel. "No sign of anyone?"

"No and that's what worries me."

Gillian shrugged as she rubbed her husband's back. "Well, why don't we go down the tunnel and take a look."

MacGyver nodded. "All right but you stay _here, okay?"_

"Okay, I'll stay put." She gave her husband a smile and a quick salute.

Mac shook his head at his wife as he stepped over the edge of the hole and made his way down the tunnel.

MacGyver poked his head out of the entrance. It was dark, the industrial light that were around the camp were on. He saw that the coast was clear and he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the tunnel. He had only taken a few steps when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He closed his eyes briefly as he slowly turned around and saw three soldiers standing with a tall thin man. He was dressed in fancy blue robes; the turban on his head matched it as did the large sapphire in the center of it. 

"You _must_ be MacGyver." 

Mac nodded his head as he took the red beret off his head and tossed it on the ground. "Yeah and you are?"

The finely dressed man with the white goatee stuck out his hand.  "Sahib Ro-Jaddadar."

MacGyver reluctantly shook it. "I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you. After all, you _did_ kidnap my wife."

"You'll have to forgive me for that MacGyver but there was simply no other way to enlist her help."

The soldiers standing behind him parted and Sahib motioned to the tunnel. "So, did she succeed? Did your wife find my prize?"

Mac stopped walking and turned around. "No, as a matter of fact she didn't."

Sahib looked at him sideways and shook his head. "Come now MacGyver, I know you aren't telling me the truth." He stretched out his hand. "So, shall we go see your wife?"

Mac didn't move and one of the soldiers walked behind him pushed him hard towards the entrance. He turned his head and glared at the young man. "All right I'm going." He sighed as he ducked down a little and went back inside the tunnel.

Gillian heard the commotion in the tunnel; she turned and looked down it. She saw her husband was coming back and he was not alone. She looked around wishing there was something to defend themselves with and of course, there wasn't. 

MacGyver was being shoved all the way down the long tunnel. He kept turning around, glaring coldly at the soldier that was knocking him in the back with his machine gun. 

Sahib saw the faces he was making and spoke to the soldier in firm yet gentle Arabic. The shoving came to an abrupt halt.

The 5 men made it to the first chamber and climbed inside of it. Gillian was in there; she went to her husband and frowned at Sahib. "Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this Sahib."

The thin man put his hands up. "We have done no harm to him Gillian. We caught him coming out of the tunnel, that's all." He rubbed his hands together. "Did you find it? Did you find the jewel?"

Gillian was standing beside her husband; she looked at him, trying to find the answer in his eyes. MacGyver's dark eyes spoke loudly to the young woman.

"No, we didn't. There was no stone."

Sahib sighed loudly, he was a patient man but his patience was all but gone. His pleasant expression turned into a cold and deadly one. There was a soldier standing beside MacGyver, he turned and looked at him. He spoke a few words in Arabic.

Gillian heard them and she gasped. "No! Don't!"

One of the soldiers grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from her husband. The other two stood on either side of MacGyver and aimed their machine guns at him.

"I will ask you again Gillian, did you find the stone?"

MacGyver was staring down at the dark metal barrels of both machine guns. He glanced at his wife, swallowing hard.

Gillian closed her eyes briefly. "Yes…I found the stone."

Sahib smiled and nodded his head. "Good, now where is it?"

MacGyver shook his head. "Gillian, don't. Don't give it to him, you'll know what'll happen if you do."

Sahib's face became angry. "Shoot him!"

The soldiers heard their orders. They grabbed a hold of MacGyver's arms and forced him to his knees. They cocked their machine guns.

Gillian pulled hard at the soldier that had a hold of her. "No! I'll give it to you!"

Sahib spoke in Arabic once again and the soldiers turned their guns away from Mac and helped him to his feet. "You will give it to me, right now." 

The young woman swallowed hard and nodded. "All right." She was released and she walked up to her husband and stuck her hand in his pocket. She pulled out the linen encased stone and carefully unwrapped it. She showed it to Sahib.

Sahib's dark eyes grew wide with excitement. He whispered a few words as he glared at the stunning jewel. He looked at Gillian. "Now…I want you to access its power. Show me my future."

"No Gillian, don't."

The young woman glanced at her husband, he was shaking his head. 

"Do as I say Seer, or watch your husband die horribly, right in front of your eyes."

Gillian swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Mac, I have no choice." Her gaze shifted to Sahib. "All right, I'll do as you say."

The young woman tucked the linen cloth into her pocket and held the large ruby in both of her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. The ruby began to glow with a bright red light. The men had to shield their eyes from it. 

Gillian opened her eyes, the whites were glowing.  "Ask, what you will of me." It was not her normal speaking voice, it was much deeper.

MacGyver heard the voice coming out of his wife; a cold shiver ran down his spine. He turned and looked at both soldiers; they were too amazed to really pay much attention to him.

Sahib was breathing hard; he licked his lips and wiped them with his hand. "Show me the future, tell me of my destiny."

Gillian smiled, it was a sinister one. Her lips were drawn up in a bow. "If that is what you wish I will show you."

"Yes! That is what I wish to know!"

"Very well." Gillian brought her hands up, tossing the ruby in the air. Instead of falling it simply hung in the air for a minute or two. She took one step towards Sahib and grabbed him around the throat.

"Your future is this…your death!" Gillian started squeezing the thin man's throat.

MacGyver saw his chance he shoved one of the soldiers away from him hard. The young man hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. He grabbed the gun out of the hands of the other one and hit him across the head with it, knocking him unconscious. He threw down the machine gun as he rushed behind his wife.

Gillian still had Sahib by the throat; she was choking out his air. Sahib's face was red as he slowly started to sink to his knees. He was grabbing at the hand around his neck.

Mac didn't know what to do; there was only one thing that came to mind. He grabbed his wife around her waist and pulled her. She was choking Sahib, she was jerked back but the choking did not stop. It was as if the young woman had been split in two.

Sahib was still being strangled however it was by a dark haired woman in a white robe. It was Sucorra-Jae; the holes from her missing eyes were glowing with an eerie white light.

Gillian came away with Mac, she was breathing hard as she leaned against her husband. She stared at the spirit of the High Priestess.

MacGyver held his wife to him tightly; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sahib was being choked to death right before their eyes. 

Sucorra-Jae slowly turned around and looked at both of them. "You cannot stop this, it is his destiny."

"What did she say?"

Gillian swallowed hard. "She said we can't stop her from killing him, it's his destiny."

Sucorra-Jae lifted her head proudly. "You have shamed me and your ancestors by stealing my eyes and trying to profit by them. For this you will pay."

The High Priestess drew her arm back; a set of silver nails came out of the fingers on her left hand. She stuck them into Sahib's eyes and tore them from his head. She released her hand from his throat.

A blood curdling scream filled the air and the thin man slowly rose to his feet. His back was to MacGyver and Gillian; he turned around and faced them. There was blood pouring out of his eye sockets, he touched them with his hands. He could feel the warm blood and his mouth dropped open. The screams of pain and horror filled the chamber and tunnel.

MacGyver gasped loudly, he put his hand over Gillian's eyes and turned her towards his chest. He looked away from the ghastly sight and squeezed his eyes shut.

The man in the fancy blue robes fell over on his side and didn't move. He was dead. 

Sucorra-Jae stepped over him and took the ruby out of mid air. She turned, looking at the stunned couple.

MacGyver let go of his wife and she turned around. Both of them were shaking as they looked at the dead man lying on the stone floor.

"He did not heed my warning. The power could not fall into evil hands." 

Sucorra -Jae had the ruby in her hands, she wrapped her fingers around it and broke it in two. She reached into it and took her eyes out. She put her hand to her face. When it came down her eyes were returned to their place. She folded her hands together, crushing the ruby; the broken pieces raining down to her feet.

Gillian nodded as she watched the sparkling bits hit the stone floor. The ruby was destroyed and she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's done."

Sucorra-Jae gave the young woman a nod. "Farewell…" She stepped back and closed her eyes, slowly vanishing.

Gillian was in Indy's tent. She was going over the photos she had taken of the three chambers and was cataloging them. Indy came up behind her and leaned against her shoulders. "Almost done?"

"Yeah, just about." She turned around in her stool and looked at her friend. "You know Indy, both the Foundation and my department are grateful that you're going to let us take Sucorra-Jae and the artifacts back to the US with us."

Indy shoved his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jean shorts. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's nothing really."

Gillian shook her head. "But it _is something Indy. This is your find; you and your team spent 5 years excavating that tomb. You deserve most of the credit." She reached out and touched his arm. "I want you to consider coming home with us." She saw the hesitation in his face. "At _least_ long enough to study and catalog everything. I really want you to be there."_

Indy saw the sincerity in his friend's face. He gently patted the hand that was on his arm. "All right, I'll come back with you."

Gillian smiled widely and hugged her friend around the neck. "That's great Indy! You made the right decision!"

Indy put his arms around his friend and hugged her. "You know you are awfully persuasive, I bet MacGyver doesn't say no to you a whole lot."

Gillian pulled back and grinned. "Well… Mac does say I have a talent for persuasion." Her grin got wider. "Of course the methods I use to persuade you are different then what I use on my husband." She cleared her throat. "And not _nearly_ as much fun."

Indy started to laugh and shook his head slowly. "Don't work too late Flame. See you in the morning." He gave her a small peck on the cheek and squeezed her hands as he left the tent.

Another hour had passed and the last of the photos was cataloged. Gillian sighed as she put her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it. A pair of hands suddenly touched her on the shoulders and started rubbing them. 

Gillian smiled; she knew instantly whose touch it was. "I see someone has come into the tent. I wonder who it is."

MacGyver continued to rub his wife's shoulders; he leaned close to her left ear. "You have to guess."

"Oh I do huh, how many chances do I get?"

"Just one."

"Oh! Well then I better make it a good one." Gillian reached behind her and touched a pair of light blue jean shorts. Her hands started roaming down his legs. "Ooo I feel very _strong_ legs. Obviously this person spends a lot of time running, walking or maybe even skating."

Mac laughed and squirmed as her fingers tickled his legs. "Hey watch those fingers now!"

Gillian's hands moved up, they came to rest on her husband's behind. "I think I know who this is."

"Okay, who am I?"

"Jack Dalton!"

"What?" MacGyver spun his wife around to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest, both of his eyebrows going up in the air. "Jack Dalton?"

Gillian burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. "I _knew_ that would get you!"

Mac uncrossed his arms and put them on his wife's shoulders. "Are you almost done?"

"Why? Do you miss me?"

Her husband nodded his head slowly. "It's late and I don't want to stay in that tent by myself anymore."

Gillian put her arms around her husband's waist. "Oh you _poor Baby." She sighed; her face broke out in a smile. "As a matter of fact I'd just finished when you came in here."_

"Oh good! Come on." MacGyver tugged at her hand, pulling her off of her stool.

Gillian changed into her purple nightgown and climbed onto the air mattress, sighing heavily as she laid back on it. "Feels like heaven."

MacGyver took off his shorts and shrugged out of his t-shirt, dropping both of them on the floor. He took out a pair of blue shorts and slipped them on. He started to stretch out beside his wife. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He got back up and took his black jacket off of one of the lawn chairs. He unzipped the inner pocket and took out his wife's gold Horus ring. "I believe this belongs to you." He sat back down on the bed.

Gillian grinned as she saw her ring in between her husband's fingers. "You found it."

"You _left _it for me to find." Mac picked up her left hand and slipped the ring back onto her middle finger.

The young woman smiled at her husband and took his hand in hers. "This has been a very exciting trip Mac, I'll never forget it."

MacGyver nodded his head slowly. "Me either, it's definitely been memorable." He got up and flipped the switch on the center pole, bathing the little tent in darkness. He climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside his wife.

The couple put their arms around each other and went to sleep.


End file.
